


Sunshine and Wolves

by OliviaMarie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Pancakes, Somehow Naruto gets to when Kakashi is younger and Sakumo is given the task of raising her, mentions of Hatake Kakashi, mentions of Uzumaki Kushina - Freeform, this is just a snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: Somehow Sakumo is raising a time travelling Naruto who is a toddler.





	Sunshine and Wolves

There’s a screech, an awful thing that tells Sakumo that whatever is going on down stairs is not something he wants to deal with this early in the morning. He waits a moment, hoping it was a false call, but then there’s crying too. He heaves himself up, stretching as he hurries downstairs to find Naru caught in a wire that’s cutting through her arm as fast as it’s trying to heal. Kakashi must not have put his supplies away after taking it all out for his mission.

“It’s alright, Sunshine.” He soothes, untangling the wire and picking her up. He wonders how she managed to get downstairs without him hearing. “Now, what have I said about touching what isn’t yours?”

“No-no.” She says, face drying now that the pain was gone. She hugged him around the neck, nearly choking him and he had to subtly get her to let go so he wouldn’t really be suffocated. Kushina didn’t force him back to life after his suicide for nothing.

Sakumo looks around the kitchen, spotting the bowl on top of the counter and the cereal that is everywhere. She must have woken up and gotten impatient enough to try and get her own breakfast. “How ‘bout some pancakes?” He asks her, and she nods against his shoulder.

He manoeuvres her so he has better use of his arms, getting what he needs out. She sniffles, but soon enough is insisting on helping to stir the batter. He sets her on the counter to do so, cleaning Kakashi’s supplies up and putting it in the cupboard over the fridge. She was less likely to get it from up there. When he turned back to her she was covered in batter, and he snorted in amusement at how happy she looked.

He took the bowl from her, going to the stove to cook the pancakes. She watched avidly, wide blue eyes watching every move he made. He put the food on the table first, grabbing her before she toppled off the counter and setting her in her usual seat. She crammed the food in her mouth, making a bigger mess that he decided he’d leave for Kakashi. He should be home soon from his mission last night anyways.

Naru babbled at him, and he listened attentively. He nodded in the right places and stole a bite of pancake from her.


End file.
